


Constellations in Darkroot

by s0vereign



Series: Anthology of Ambles [1]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0vereign/pseuds/s0vereign
Summary: A quick sketch of a Forest Hunter and their evening in Darkroot Garden. Edited and reposted from Tumblr. Also whoopee, my first work ever published here.





	Constellations in Darkroot

On certain nights, Antares would go star-gazing in the Darkroot Garden. While the forest was not lacking in places to star-gaze, the knight preferred the stone ruins close to the Undead Parish. Of course, they often had to worry about the strange Moonlight Butterfly there, not to mention the various Stone Guardians and numerous flights of stairs. The view was worth the trouble though. High above the treeline, Antares could see around for miles and appreciate the expanse of the Garden below and the sky above. 

Tonight was no different. Visibility was especially incredible, though, thanks to there being a full moon hanging high amongst the stars. Antares could therefore notice any trespassers they would have to hunt down. But this evening, there seemed to be no trespassers trying to travel through the woods. The Forest Hunter silently thanked the Dark Sun Gwyndolin, looking towards the moon. Unless the Moonlight Butterfly returned to its roost soon, the Forest Hunter could enjoy a few hours by themselves for once. Really, the only other company they had was the corpse of the blacksmith, silently hunched over his work.   

Lying on their back now, the knight listened to the sounds of the Garden. Although distant, they could hear the scuffling of woodland creatures going about their business. More importantly, though, they could not hear any footsteps approaching the ruins. With a sigh of relief, the knight then finally turned their gaze to the stars of the night.

With the forest was perpetually stuck in darkness, the only sources of skylight were moonlight and the tiniest pinpricks of starlight. Of course, even the smallest of stars could still form part of a larger constellation.  _Oh look, there’s Artorias the Abysswalker_ , thought Antares, _Sif must not be too far behind!_  Indeed, the Abysswalker’s Greatwolf was only a few stars away, dutifully following her master across the sky. The stars making up her eyes and nose were the largest and brightest while the star indicting the tip of her tail was miniscule and dim.

Should time ever pass normally in Lordran, and subsequently Darkroot Garden, the two constellations would have disappeared below the horizon by morning. Antares only knew this information thanks to a friend they had known in Astora. She was an astronomy student so she had taught the knight as many constellations, stars, and other celestial bodies as she could. Unfortunately, since becoming Undead, the Forest Hunter had been slowly forgetting everything. They knew such forgetfulness resulted from their inevitable Hollowing. Nonetheless, it was still unpleasant.

 _Best not to dwell on Hollowing right now, especially with a beautiful night like this_ , decided Antares. They then returned their sights to the stars as the evening continued on, keeping an eye out for the Abysswalker and his faithful companion.


End file.
